User blog:Drakan95/Doraemon vs The Terminator. Epic Rap Battles: Cartoons vs History. Season 2
Come with me if you want to read a rap battle! Welcome everyone to another Cartoons vs History bout and dear God, will I ever stop those lame intros? Will I? You'll never know... But yes, this battle was supossed to be published last Friday, but due to the fact that I had a plane to catch and I'll be here in Bucharest until 2nd January, the release got delayes a bit. Today we have our 3rd S2 guest who's making his debut in the CvH industry, the one and only GravityMan, who's guesting as one of his favourite childhood characters, Doraemon. You can check his amazing series down below, and also, you can check his recent battle right here! Now for the credits time: HUGE thanks to Leandro who did the cover, the title cards and the endslate and HUGE thanks to Wonder for proof reading this battle, before Legion did a revamping. Main robot protagonist from the anime with the same name, Doraemon, and the android from the franchise with the same name, The Terminator, battle against each other to see which robot from the future who travelled back in time for a specific person will come on top! Doraemon Background: In front on Nobi's house The Terminator Background: Los Angeles streets Beat: Mona Battle BEGIN! 'Doraemon' (starts at 0:12) Hey there! My name is…''*spins in the air*'' Doraemon! It just takes one supersized gizmo to get the job done! You got so many different storylines, which lame version am I dissing? Either way you’re all the same, in the end you’ll fail your mission Because even if you do succeed, you’ll be sent again to undo it all, You better settle for a side or get some Firewall installed! Would killing the Revolution’s leader as a baby really grind your gears? But instead you now obey the orders of an emo Justin Bieber! Genisys couldn’t save your franchise, but it was still your Salvation! Tell Conan to stop popping steroids; his contract is terminated! I’m kicking your butt, I was made to take care of problems! So I got the perfect thing for ya, look! It’s called a condom! 'The Terminator' (0:50) Scanning. MS-903. Analysis: Threat level: Zero Steel cold hunter to skin a faux "Asian Hero" Better grab a Go-Go Gadget verse from your kangaroo pouch Or I'll Be Back to ensure this animatronic's gone lights out Bring the beat on PaRappa, a stack, er, shorter than his stature Because I spit radioactive heat out of the heart of this rapper Para-futuristic rhyme scheme, this defective Machine will not Rise Hound this pussy to the pound as I scratch off all nine lives Take your scrap metal apart, salvage each valuable piece Because this pent up kitty will be bluer if he tries to Stand By Me Right now your bully's larger than domineering Big G Better cancel that second verse, pretend this was '73! 'Doraemon' (1:28) I would’ve been surprised by that diss, but it was already revealed in the trailers, Your attempts to pass me are like Nobi’s tests before he met me: Complete failures! Your film’s script is for the thick, that’s why Skynet gave you that accent, It seems while you rule the world in the future you’re still produced by Austrians! You butcher entire bars, and I’m not just talking about the one for Harleys! It doesn’t take a propeller on my head to see that you’re below me! You’re crunching down on hydraulic presses while I’m crunching on mochi! For a giant coat hanger, you couldn’t even hold up your third movie! 'The Terminator' (1:53) Your second verse is analysed: your flow has deteriorated! Come with me if you want to live, so shamed you'll want to be terminated Otherwise prepare for your demise as it's your Judgement Day Because I'll grab you and put your face back on the Kaikyo train You're as weak as your ward and your emotions aren't linear Talk to the hand! Could your aspirations get any sillier? Fuck you, asshole! This is the War of the Machines! Stay out of children's drawers, you're already off their screens! WHO WON? WHO'S NEXT? 'EPIC RAP BATTLES: CART-' (The logo gets hit by several bullets and then a voice can be heard: Hasta la vista, baby!) Poll Who Won? Doraemon The Terminator Hint for the next battle Check out Grav's series Check this out, too! Category:Blog posts